


Models do modeling

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko recruits Kise to help with his photography class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Models do modeling

Kuroko could already feel the regret pooling in his stomach and he hadn’t actually dialed the number yet. But Kise was the best for this, so with a resigned sigh he pulled out his phone and called Kise.

Kise answered the phone immediately after seeing who it was, “Kurokocchi~ Did you miss me?! I missed you?! Wait why are you calling?! Did you wanna finally go on a date?!” Kise excitedly rambled, practically bouncing up and down in his seat.

“No, Kise-kun.” He could still hang up, right? The thought of his grade kept him from doing it though. He’d thought the class would be an easy A, and that was not the case. “I was just wondering if you would be willing to help me with a project. Since you have experience modeling I thought you could help me with my photography class.”

“Of course, Kurokocchi! I’m always willing to help you out! When did you wanna do it?” Kise was still overfilled with joy just at having Kuroko contact him even if it wasn’t for a date.

Well, there really was no getting out of it then. “When are you free?”

“How about right now?” Kise had just finished up a modeling gig and he really didn’t mind doing another, especially if it was for Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at his watch. He could be back at his house in the time it would take if Kise was near his own home for Kise to get there. “Okay. You remember where I live, correct?”

“Yup! I’ll see you in an hour!” Kise waited for Kuroko hang up first before he hung up as well.

* * *

 

Kise rang Kuroko’s doorbell, still dressed in the last outfit he was dressed in for his gig. It was a little too fancy for a casual visit but Kise didn’t think that mattered if Kuroko was just going to take more pictures of him.

Kuroko felt a little under dressed in sweats and a tshirt when he answered the door to see Kise dressed in what he presumed were designer clothes, but he supposed it didn’t matter since he wasn’t going to be on camera. “Hello, Kise-kun.”

“Hi Kurokocchi~” Kise all but tackled Kuroko the minute the door opened, rubbing his cheek against Kuroko’s affectionately, “I missed you Kurokocchi!”

“You’re hurting me, Kise-kun.” Kuroko protested, struggling to get out of Kise’s arms.

“But I haven’t seen you in so long! I need to stock up!” Kise continued to hold onto Kuroko tightly, not even giving him space to close the door.

“Kise-kun, let go.” He couldn’t even try to walk away because his feet were a few inches off the ground.

Kise pouted but did as he was told, “Okay Kurokocchi.” He placed Kuroko back on the ground and took a step away.

“Thank you.” Kuroko relaxed a bit when his feet were back on the ground. “Would my room be okay with you? That way we don’t disturb my family.”

Kise’s eyes lit up mischievously, as he donned a smirk, “Of course I’d love to be alone with you in your bed.”

Kuroko jabbed his elbow into Kise’s side before he lead the way to his room.

Kise let out a yelp of pain, “Kurokocchi! So mean!” Kise cradled his side as he followed Kuroko.

“Sexual harassment is mean as well, Kise-kun.” Kuroko said flatly, holding the door open for him. “Sorry for the mess.” The only thing out of place was a basketball and a stray jacket lying on his unmade bed.

“It’s not sexual harassment! I’m just expressing my love for you, Kurokocchi!” Kise didn’t say anything about Kuroko’s so called ‘mess’. His room looked cleaner than Kise’s after he actually cleaned it.

“You’re expressing it inappropriately. My grandmother actually likes you, so I hope she didn’t hear you saying that. She was in the other room.” Kuroko replied, walking over to his desk and picking up a camera he had rented from the school.

“Nana Kuroko is here?” Kise asked happily. Kuroko’s grandma was the sweetest old lady Kise had ever met. He really didn’t want to screw up her image of him, “I’ll behave, I promise.”

“Well it’s too late for that. She’s not going to hear from in here. She hasn’t come in to say anything though, so I think you’re still a gift from god in her eyes.”

“Does she really think that?” Kise beamed, “Nana Kuroko is the best! She’s my second favourite Kuroko after you Kurokocchi.”

“She really thinks that. We own a stack of magazines you’re in because she wants to ‘support your modeling hobby’.” She also thought that he and Kise were dating, but that was because of Kise throwing himself at Kuroko every time he came over.

“Nana Kuroko is so sweet.” Kise looked around Kuroko’s room, trying to predict where Kuroko would ask him to stand before simply turning to Kuroko, “Where and how do you want me to pose?”

“Um . . .” Kuroko bit his lower lip as he tried to figure it out. “I was hoping you could help me with that. I’m not very good at this class, and you know how to model. We’re supposed to be photographing people doing everyday things, so maybe reading at the desk?”

Kise was momentarily distracted by Kuroko’s small action of biting his lip and his mind briefly visited, not for the first time, the notion of kissing those pink lips until they were red. “I-um,” he needed a moment to remember what he was doing, “Oh right! Pictures!” He examined the desk and luckily the sunlight shone in the area in a good enough way that it would provide sufficient lighting. “I think that’ll work.” Kise sat down at the chair and pointed in the direction opposite of the sun, “The best angle should be from there to take pictures.”

Kuroko walked over to where Kise pointed, looking at him through the camera. “Like this?”

“Yeah, like that.” Kise grabbed a book from the small pile on Kuroko’s desk and opened it to a random page. He composed his face and adopted a charming yet lazy look, and propping his cheek on a fist as he rested his elbow on the desk. “Okay, just change my position however you want.”

Kuroko took a few photos, not letting himself get distracted by Kise’s appearance. Of course, he knew that Kise was attractive. He wasn’t blind after all. However, it was hard to think about that when he was constantly trying to regain his personal space. Just looking at Kise through a camera though it was hard not to think about. “Why don’t you pretend to fall asleep reading? It seems like something you would do.”

“Was that a jab at me Kurokocchi?” It would have come out as a whine if Kise had been doing anything else other than posing.

“Yes.” Kuroko said flatly, continuing to watch Kise through the camera.

“So mean, Kurokocchi,” his voice was soft as he let his eyes slip closed and he let his face relax into a peaceful expression.

“You should be used to it by now.” Kuroko answered as he snapped a few pictures, trying to get a few different angles this time by taking a few steps back or to the side.

“I am,” Kise mumbled, deciding not to say too much so he wouldn’t ruin the shot.

“Would you mind moving to the bed?” Kuroko asked after he decided he had enough desk shots that at least one of them had to look good.

Kise slowly opened his eyes and arched a brow, “Isn’t that a little forward, Kurokocchi?” he joked standing up to move onto the bed, laying down on his side to look at Kuroko.

“You have no room to talk about forwardness, Kise-kun.” Kuroko informed him, tilting his head as he looked at Kise contemplatively to try and figure out what he wanted Kise to do for the picture.

“True, but you’re not usually,” Kise smirked. He rested his head on an arm on top of the pillow and left the other hand over his stomach, “So, how do you want me?” His words were purposefully suggestive even though he hadn’t said them with a suggestive tone.

Kuroko’s eyes narrowed slightly at the words, but he couldn’t think of a way to reprimand Kise for them since his tone hadn’t given any indication of them being the innuendo that he knew they were. “I’m not sure. It’s about people looking natural, so you decide on something and I’ll take pictures of it.”

Kise looked contemplative for a second before reaching up to mess up his hair and undo the top two buttons of his shirt. He layed down, flat on the pillow and tucked the arm he was laying on under the pillow. “Okay, I’m ready,” Kise mumbled as he slipped his eyes closed.

Kuroko decided he liked Kise better without everything perfectly in place as he looked at him with messy hair on his unmade bed, clothes a bit rumpled from changing positions. For a moment he forgot to start taking pictures and then he snapped out of it and started, a slight pink tint to his cheeks. “I think these will do, Kise-kun.” Kuroko said, putting the camera down.

“Great.” Kise shot out a hand to grab Kuroko’s and pulled him down on top of him. “Let’s take a nap together, Kurokocchi.” Kise was honestly kind of tired. He had been working most of the day and Kuroko’s bed just happened to be really comfy. Napping with Kuroko sounded very appealing too.

Kuroko let out a small yelp of surprise, which was cut off by landing face first on Kise’s chest. “Kise-kun!” He protested, immediately trying to move off of him.

Kise wrapped his arms around him to keep him from escaping, “A nap with Kurokocchi sounds really nice,” Kise mumbled sleepily, his eyes already drifting closed.

“It sounds inappropriate.” Kuroko argued, despite knowing it was a losing battle.

“But I’m not doing anything bad,” Kise tried to argue even in his half awake state.

“It will look bad if anyone walks in.”

Kise groaned a bit, but rolled onto his other side, pulling Kuroko with him. “There. If anyone comes in they won’t see you.”

Kuroko wanted to argue that. After all, it was his room. They could guess where he was if all they saw was Kise, but it didn't seem like a battle he would win so he sighed and made himself relax.

Kise snuggled closer to Kuroko and slowly let himself lose consciousness.

If anyone had told him in middle school that he would be in bed with Kise Ryouta he would have probably told them to stop talking before they gave Kise any ideas and avoided Kise like the plague for the rest of the day in case he had somehow heard the comment.

Now though, in his last year of high school, he couldn't take his eyes off of Kise. He felt the same regret from earlier bubbling up because this was exactly what he didn't want. More exposure to Kise while he was trying to figure out the feelings he had started to develop somewhere in his second year, and how to get rid of them.

He found himself moving closer, brushing his lips ever so slightly against Kise’s and told himself he was doing it just to get whatever these feelings were out of his system.

Kise’s eyes fluttered open from the small touch. “Kurokocchi?” He couldn’t really distinguish whether or not he was still dreaming but he could feel the soft kiss. Deciding that it had to still be a dream if Kuroko had kissed him, then it was fine to do it again, because it was only a dream. He leaned down again to press his lips against Kuroko’s.

At that moment Kise realized two things. The first was that even though the kiss was soft, it was enough to tell him that he was definitely not dreaming. The second was that _Kuroko_ had kissed _him_. Kuroko was the one to kiss him, instead of the other way around. He felt his chest burst with happiness and instantly felt more awake, “Kurokocchi!” He pulled Kuroko close enough to feel him flush against his chest and pressed their lips together again.

Kuroko let out a small sound of surprise. He hadn't intended to wake Kise up. After a moment of hesitation though he kissed back.

Kise rolled them so that he was on top of Kuroko and gently drew Kuroko’s hands up to rest beside his head. He laced their fingers together as he parted their lips. “Kurokocchi...” He wasn’t too sure what he could say that wouldn’t ruin the moment.

“Yes?” Kuroko asked quietly, keeping his eyes locked with Kise’s despite wanting to look away because he was sure he was blushing.

Kise rested his forehead on Kuroko’s, his eyes darting down to look at Kuroko’s lips for a moment as he tried to think of what to say, before moving back up to meet Kuroko’s eyes again. “You kissed me,” he said dumbly.

“I did.” He agreed. “I didn't think you would notice.”

Kise felt somewhat compelled to laugh at Kuroko’s simple answer. He settled with just a small smile and leaned down to place a small peck on Kuroko’s lips, “I noticed.”

“Clearly. You were supposed to be asleep.” Kuroko turned his head to the side to try and hide at least a bit of his blush.

“I was asleep. You woke me up,” Kise giggled, pressing a kiss to Kuroko’s flushed cheeks. “Your face is warm,” he teased.

“Stop that.” Kuroko protested, face heating up even more. He would have pushed Kise away if his hands weren't trapped in Kise’s.

“Why? You kissed me. I’m returning the favour.” Kise happily nuzzled Kuroko’s cheek before simply resting his head on Kuroko’s chest.

“You're not returning the favour. You're making fun of me for blushing.”

Kise looked up from Kuroko’s chest with a pout, “But it’s cute, Kurokocchi! Well, Kurokocchi is always cute but blushing makes you cuter!”

He had messed up. Kise was never going to leave him alone about how cute he was now, and he barely did before anyway. “No.” He said simply, not sure what else to say since he had brought this upon himself.

Kise lifted himself back up to look Kuroko in the eyes sadly, “Then why did you kiss me?”

Any resolve he may have had was broken by the sad look in Kise’s eyes. So, he leaned up and pecked him on the lips, resigning himself to his fate. “Because I like you. That doesn't make blushing not embarrassing though.”

Kise felt his chest swell with joy and a large smile stretch across his face. Kise released his hold on Kuroko’s hands to wrap his own arms around Kuroko’s waist. He buried his face in Kuroko’s neck to keep Kuroko from seeing how red it was. “You know how much I like you, Kurokocchi. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I thought it would pass and it didn’t.” Kuroko answered with a shrug, a little annoyed because Kise got to hide his blush but Kuroko hadn’t been able to.

“That my feelings would pass or that yours would?” Kise lifted himself back up to look at Kuroko seriously, despite his still red face, “Because both are a little cruel, Kurokocchi.”

“I thought mine would because I hadn’t liked you before, and then I hoped they would because I think yours will.” Kuroko answered just as seriously.

Kise’s eyes softened, “I haven’t stopped since middle school. Why would I now?” Kise spoke quietly as he leaned his forehead against Kuroko’s.

Kuroko sighed. He didn’t really want to discuss this. This was part of why he hadn’t wanted to do anything about his feelings. He wasn’t a fan of talking about feelings. “Because we’re about to graduate from high school, so you’ll be able to travel all over the world for modeling. You’ll meet plenty of other people, and I’ll be here learning how to be a teacher. Most people don’t stay with their high school crush, much less their middle school one.”

“But those people don’t have Kurokocchi.” Kise placed a small kiss on Kuroko’s forehead before smiling down at him.

“That’s not a real answer, Kise-kun.” Kuroko argued.

“But it’s the truth. No one else can change how I feel about you.” In all the years Kise had known Kuroko, no one had ever surpassed his unique specialness in Kise’s eyes. He honestly couldn’t even imagine someone being able to at this point.

“You just called me cruel a minute ago.” But he was rolling his eyes fondly.

“You are cruel,” Kise laughed softly before taking Kuroko’s lips in a soft kiss, “That doesn’t change how I feel.”

“Good, because I don’t think that’s going to change any time soon.” Kuroko mumbled against Kise’s lips.

“I never expected it to.” Kise laughed. He leaned down again and kissed him deeply.


End file.
